The Winter Trio
by rixxx77
Summary: I made this story wish it was in movies beacuse I like snowanna rainbeau,minty zaki,and adorbeezle winterpop as best friends the winter trio


The Winter Trio

**So on a bright winter day in sugarland it was cold everybody in sugarland was miserable because it was snowing for 8 straight weeks now but the only people that were enjoying this season was snowanna ,adorbeezle, and minty zaki now the three met up somewhere in secret cause everyone was boring and didn't like the winter like the trio so they met in a ice crystal cave they call polar club so snowanna and the two in their secret cave planning what to do this season so adorbeezle said how about we snowboard from the highest peak on mount fruity ice cream everest and snowanna put that in her list say thats cool adorbeezle said anybody could think of something no you can't cause my opinions are the best mhmmm minty zaki said not so fast I plan something better then adorbz snowanna said I'm listening how about we skie from between two ice clift which is located at vanilla ice cream canon snowanna thats cool too minty zaki of course because it's awesome better than adorbz idea adorbeezle said to snowanna don't listen my idea is better than hers minty zaki said in anger no it's not your boring go away snowanna likes my idea better adorbeezle said in anger your boring and so is your plans go get melted minty got mad and both start yelling arguing who's ideas is better while they arguing snowanna was thinking of solution in her head then minty said my bestfriend first adorbeezle snowanna is my best bestest way before you hahahahaha minty then threw hail snow at adorbeezle face adorbeezle then stop laughing and angrily threw hail snow at her back then they both hail snow fight then snowanna yell stop you guys are acting like idiots I have a better solution snowanna said excitedly how about we go to penguin wonderland because I thought it was close today but then I forgot it's open on fridays instead wednesdays so I thought it was wednesday when it's actually friday silly me so how about it guys minty said me too I forgot thought it was close today adorbeezle said well I didn't forget what today it is like you two but sounds like a great idea snowanna so all three agreed to go to penguin wonderland snowanna lets go they went tothe theme minty saying this going to be fun adorbeezle saying wanna go on the crazy ride yeah all three end up in penguin wonderland going on winter rides with their tickets eating cold snacks just laughing having fun as friends while in sugarland vanellope said I wish I could make it sunny I'm tired of this winter taffyta said me too everybody agreed while the trio on their way with cold sweets in there mouth overhearing the conversation going on hearing taffyta saying we need to destroy winter so I could go to the beach in my pretty swimsuit vanellope said how about we go to the weather frontier I have the keys to the door we can get in to go to the weather machine finally shut down winter affect then change it to warmer seasons so we could be happy everybody agreed taffyta jumping up and down happily crumbelina happily saying I have my summer bag ready snowanna and the two hear what was going on behind the taffy tree the trio was pissed off snowanna came from behind the taffy tree and the trio following behind her worried cause she was really angry snowanna went to the group yelling you guys aren't taking this beautiful winter away from me and my friends like winter okay why can't you guys find winter fun like us three then vanellope said cause were not like you three we want nice seasons snowanna said this is a nice season you guys complain to much why don't you just with vanellope deal with it we like to have too s we want warmer seasons snowanna said oh yeah well your not getting up to the weather machine me and my besties won't allow it taffyta says who's gonna stop us you don't us if we want nice weather will get it so you three losers don't get in are way got it everybody agreed with taffyta then adorbeezle how about we car race to the weather machine whoever get there first has to give up the keys to the winning team rancis said to many dangerous obstacles up lava candy mountain too scared to go gloyd said I would stay behind cause I'm also scared to go up taffyta annoyed saying ugh cowards swizzle says your both wussies I would like to go up there I like doing dangerous things vanellope said alright both boys said were not wussies is just dangerous and scary candlehead said I don't wanna go I'll die taffyta annoyed said you won't die idiot it's just a simple race anyway is it a deal snowanna said deal we win vanellope give us the keys taffyta said we win you enjoy summer with us snowanna said ewww sun mess up my hair but anyway it's on so both girl teams ready to car race team 1 snowanna,minty,and adorbeezle team 2 taffyta,vanellope,crumbelina, swizzle and jublieena snowanna said no fair you have 5 people on your team cheating orge taffyta said lifes not fair deal with it hehe snowanna said angrily were gonna win and put your team to shame taffyta sarcastically I let you to beat me you win hehe so the ref blows his whistle the two teams start there engines the countdown then begins 3 , 2 , 1 ref then swing his flag down and says go the two teams then drive fast to the lava candy mountain as they race close to the mountain then inside they go through dangerous obstacles and traps both doing the best they can some of team 1 got stuck in some traps all there left is vanellope team 2 got stuck in some traps all there left is snowanna both race fast almost close to finish line yet so faraway both neck and neck vanalleope car then push snowanna car snowanna say what are you doing vanalleope saying I'm gonna win this cause I want my summer season snowanna car then push back vanelleope car saying I'm gonna make you lose no matter what cause I'm not losing my beautiful winter cause I like hot chocolate and marshmellows and I want them keys both getting agressive snowanna fans cheering her on watching her on the screen vanelleope fans also cheering their favorite from the screen so both sugar racers get aggressive going throught last obstacles to the finish line both cars as they close the finish aline aggressively snowanna then kept vanelleope of coarse saying I got embrassing photos of you vanelleope shock hearing throw here of coarse with snowanna reaching the finish line screen then show snowanna as winner fireworks show up crowd cheers like crazy the racers that lost cheer for snowanna also sad at the same time while snowanna team jump up and down screaming we won going back to the finish line snowanna got out of her with confetti drop all over her then vanelleope got out if her car angrily saying you cheating snow cone monster snowanna say angrily you cheated first you try push my car off the clift so too bad I win now give me the keys vanellope said no and ran to the weather machine saying I'm princess of sugar rush and I get what I want snowanna ran after her saying you give them keys right you little rat vanelleope said summer hear I come vanelleope reaching for the machine snowanna then take the spoon out of hair then throwit on the ground as vanelleope run towards the machine she trips over the spoon fell on the ground snowanna then run towards vanelleope bend down takes the keys and says to her go drown in a avalanche then runs away with keys laughing then gets in her car and drive away saying winter forever my peeps ovwa hahahahah vanelleope then cries and say it's not fair I was planning a victory part and everthing even had my summer bag ready sigh getting for another week of winter again cries buries her head in the ground in shame getting back to snowanna so snowanna reach back to sugar rush race event to meet her two closest friends both ran to her excited and happy that she won snowanna then got excited with her friends saying we should celebrate lets have a winter disco party minty said were gonna have so much fun adorbeezle said yeah then the losing team came to the winning team taffyta saying were sorry taffyta bowing her down saying twirling her fingers together saying so are we like invited snowanna looking at them on of her friend whisper to snowanna snowanna then turn back to taffyta saying ok to her team on one conditions don't ruining our favorite season then we will let you have summer one day snowanna whirling the keys around her finger crumbelina happily saying when is th party snowanna say sun down gloyd says cool lets party so both teams got together at sundown partying hard at snowanna****victory party at snowanna house then all of sudden vanelleope knock on her door snowanna answers the door with cherry punch in her hand saying lonely vanelleope says yeah she's looking shy saying can I come in and party with you guys snowanna say I don't know vanelleope says I'm sorry I was jerk to you please forgive given snowanna puppydog look snowanna saying ah poo I can't resist those eyes I forgive come in and party with us then vanelleope then was happy then went to hug snowanna tightly saying your the best snowanna then say your squishing me vanelleope then let go saying sorry snowanna says look your favorite cookies oh boy yummy vanelleope then runs in to the house to the cookie table to eat them snowanna laughs a little she then close the door then went to party with her friends on the dance floor all night then everybody party having fun then outside her house music loud light going crazy through her windows polar bears outside see whats going on hearing stuff so polar bears start dancing happily in the snow everybody having fun and what wonderful winter night it was.**

**THE END**


End file.
